RoseMarie Swanger
Background * R * Won a primary as a challenger in May 2006 for PA House Links * http://www.swanger.org/ Issues Pay Raises Restoring Public Trust in OUR State Government The PA State Constitution prohibits lawmakers from raising their own salaries during their term of office. On July 7, 2005, at 2 a.m., lawmakers voted to raise their compensation from 16—54% through unvouchered expense accounts. This was a blatant attempt to circumvent the Constitution. My opponent voted himself a 22% raise. When voters rebelled and lawmakers were shamed into repealing the raises, he elected to repay, through payroll deduction a little at a time, the money he had already taken-——an interest free loan from the taxpayers! Swanger never raised her own salary while in office as County Commissioner. The State Constitution also cites benefits for legislators; they are salary and mileage only. Swanger therefore believes the liberal package of perks legislators enjoy,including per diems,free cars, unvouchered expense accounts, full— family health coverage including dental and eye care, fat pensions, and even nursing home care insurance, are unconstitutional. If elected, she will accept only the benefits approved by the voters in the Constitution. We need a State Representative that obeys OUR Constitution. Lobbyists Community Interests, Not Special Interests In Harrisburg RoseMarle Swanger would work for the people she represents, not the lobbyists or her own self-interests. Pennsylvania is the only state that does not have a law regulating lobbying. In 2005 the State Senate, which does have reporting requirements, disclosed nearly $125million spent by lobbyists. The House has no disclosure rules. Swanger will work hard to pass a law placing a cap on money from lobbyists, and to provide full disclosure to the public on all money spent by lobbyists. Referendums Expansion of Voter Involvement in State Government RoseMarie Swanger believes voters should have more input into important state issues. She would work to provide initiative so citizens could place proposed laws on the ballot for approval, more opportunity for referendums to let citizens decide important state issues, and recall to allow removal of elected officials before the end of their terms of office. This should prevent such debacles as lack of property tax relief even after 30 years of public outcry for same. Swanger believes Harrisburg is no longer a people’s government. To provide citizens a voice in state government would go a long way toward taking Harrisburg back for the people. Smoke & Mirrors Swanger Responds to SMOKE & MIRROR Tactics In a letter to voters written April 7, 2006, by James H. Broussard, chairman of Citizens Against Higher Taxes (CAHT), allegations filled with half—truths and distortions were made about the record of RoseMarie Swanger as Lebanon County Commissioner. CAHT is the political action committee (PAC) which in 2005 received $12,000 from Citizens for a Better Pennsylvania whose treasurer is Michael S. Long, top aide for Senator Robert Jubelirer and brother-in-law of our own Senator David J. “Chip” Brightbill. This $12,000 was 91% of the total funds received by CAHT in 2005. Is there any doubt that Broussard works for Brightbill and ZUG and their Political Operatives? This letter is an example of the SMOKE & MIRROR tactics Pete Zug is using in his campaign. RoseMarie Swanger believes YOU DESERVE BETTER and asks you to read the TRUTH for yourself. We have provided the Letter in it's entirety with a response from RoseMarie's campaign in BLUE. Swanger